The present invention relates to a machine for fitting spokes into wheel hubs.
Such machines are known in which the hubs are disposed with their axis horizontal and in which the horizontal spokes are pushed into the holes in the hubs. Such machines are very complicated and in addition, should a positioning error occur, the spoke twists and the machine has to be stopped.